gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heists in GTA Online
control the crowd in The Pacific Standard Job.]] Heist missions were initially added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update, released on March 10th, 2015. They were later expanded, albeit in the enhanced versions of the game only, as part of the GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist update. In terms of overall structure, they are similar to the heists found in the single-player game, in that they involve a series of setup missions that culminate in a high-profit crime. However, unlike GTA V, heists are set up by one of the players taking part (dubbed the Heist Leader); this player has to pay a sum of money up-front to finance the job, but can also dictate how the final profits will be split among the participants. Heists Update :See Also: Heists Update Players must be rank 12 or above to set up a heist, and must own a high-end apartment with a heist planning room. Once the player has reached the necessary level and purchased an appropriate apartment, Lester Crest will contact the player by text and follow up phone call introducing the heists concept. The player must then meet with Lester at his garment factory. This will launch the tutorial heist The Fleeca Job. For the purpose of the tutorial, Lester covers the front money cost and acts as Heist Leader. After successfully completing the first heist, Lester will introduce a new character who will contact the player directly when a new heist is available. Following this, the player has the option of setting up heists themselves, becoming a Heist Leader. Each heist must be unlocked in order and requires an increasing amount of front money to set up. A proportion of this front money goes towards paying crew members for taking part in the setup missions, although the Heist Leader does not receive any of this money and can profit only from successfully completing the main heist mission itself. The Heist Leader must have the requisite team to carry out the missions, typically consisting of 4 players (with the exception of The Fleeca Job, which requires a crew of just 2 players and also The Doomsday Heist, where a majority of missions can be completed with 2-4 players), and the Heist Leader will not be able to launch these missions with fewer than the the number of players required. Likewise, the heist setup/finale will be failed if a crew left. lobby screen.]] Some missions have all of the players involved working together as one unit, some require players to take on specific tasks like hacking or crowd control, while others require players to split into smaller teams to complete separate objectives concurrently. There are six heists in GTA Online, each with its own series of setup missions. Unlike regular contact missions, payouts from heists (both setup missions and the heists themselves) are paid directly into the player's bank account, not their pocket as cash. Heists Note that The Pacific Standard Job and the Diamond Casino Heist are the only heists during which money can be lost by taking damage, causing the actual take to be less than the stated potential take. In all other heists, players cannot lose money and will receive the full potential take upon completion (plus any additional bonuses). Bonus Rewards Along with each heist reward, the player can earn additional cash depending on how they completed the heist. The possible bonus rewards are: *Complete each heist finale for the first time: $100,000 bonus. *Complete all heist setups and finales in order: $1,000,000 bonus (All in Order Challenge). *Complete all heist setups and finales with the same team: $1,000,000 bonus (Loyalty Challenge). *Complete all heist setups and finales in order, on hard difficulty, with the same team and without losing any lives: $10,000,000 bonus (Criminal Mastermind Challenge). *Complete all heist setups and finales in first-person mode (PS4, Xbox One and PC only): $100,000 bonus (Another Perspective Challenge). **The host must lock the camera for each setup and finale in First Person in order for the challenge to count. These bonuses/awards can only be completed ONCE per player (Gamertag) and are not able to be completed on a second character on the same account like the other awards in GTA Online. You can keep track of the progress via the Pause menu > Stats > Awards > Heists. Elite Challenges Each online heist finale has also a set of bonus objectives called Elite Challenges requiring the players to either complete the heist finale in a limited amount of time or perform certain tasks during the mission. Completing all Elite Challenges in one single heist will reward the player with an additional $100,000 bonus. Completing all Elite Challenges in all five heists will unlock an exclusive t-shirt (a reference to the "Frankie" t-shirt in GTA Vice City, awarded for reaching 100% completion in that game). Using Trip Skip or quick restart in any heist will forfeit the elite bonuses. These Elite Challenges are: *The Fleeca Job **Complete in under 5:20 **Vehicle damage under 6% **Nobody gets wasted *The Prison Break **Rashkovsky damaging 1% or less **Extraction in under 4:40 **Nobody gets wasted *The Humane Labs Raid **Complete in under 11:00 minutes **Vehicle damage under 2% **Nobody gets wasted *Series A Funding **Complete in under 6:30 minutes **Kill 75 enemies **Nobody gets wasted *The Pacific Standard Job **Complete in under 10:15 Minutes **NOOSE not called **Nobody gets wasted Elite-Challenge-T-Shirt-Front.jpg|Elite Challenge lousy T-shirt front Elite-Challenge-T-Shirt-Back.jpg|Elite Challenge lousy T-shirt back Elite-Challenge-T-Shirt2.jpg|Elite Challenge T-shirt The Doomsday Heist The Doomsday Heist is an additional 3-act heist added as part of the GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist update for Grand Theft Auto Online. The heists added are doomsday-themed heists and can be played with between 2 and 4 players. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online